Bestia
Bestia 'to zmodernizowany ulepszony pierwotny wampir. Po raz pierwszy bestia pojawia się w trzecim sezonie. Została ona stworzona do tego by wyeliminować rodzinę pierwotnych wampirów. Przepowiednia głoszona przez czarownice Alexis przedstawiała postać męską z długimi ostrymi kłami zaplamionymi krwią. Ukąszenie bestii jest w stanie zabić nawet pierwotnego, ze względu na bardzo silny jad wilkołaka. Do tej pory tylko dwa wampiry zostały przemienione w bestie, Lucien Castle i Marcellus Gerard. Obecnie jedyną bestia jest Marcel. Sezon 3 Przepowiednia po raz pierwszy powiedziana zostaje przez czarownice Luciana, Alexis, która wyjawia, że bestia zniszczy rodzinę Mikaelson, i nie stanie przed niczym by sprawić, że rodzina upadnie. Lecz może to znaczyć, że wszystko co związane z pierwotnymi upadnie, a bestia powstanie z popiołu. Pełne znaczenie proroctwa nie jest obecnie znane. Znane bestie Lucien 3x17 Profile.png|Lucien Castle martwy Marcel.png|Marcel Gerard Ezgif-2-ebf4908554.gif Moce i zdolności Bestie w większości posiadają takie same zdolności jakie pierwotne wampiry, lecz czar, który je stworzył ulepszył ich moce na przykład bestie posiadają jad wilkołaka. * 'Nadprzyrodzona siła - bestie są znacznie silniejsze niż jakikolwiek nadprzyrodzone z gatunków. Lucien okazał się znacznie silniejszy gdy walczył z Finnem i Elijah razem wziętych. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - są też znacznie szybsze od wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych gatunków. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - bestie posiadają bardziej udoskonalona nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Zmysły' - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Wytrzymałość' - bestie maja o wiele większą wytrzymałość niż jakikolwiek inny gatunek nadprzyrodzony ,np. gdy Matt wystrzelił w Luciana drewniane pociski on był nie wzruszony. *'Nieśmiertelność' - tak jak zwykłe wampiry i pierwotni bestie są nieśmiertelne. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. Za pomocą swojej krwi mogą leczyć także ludzkie rany i choroby (jedyną chorobą której nie da się uleczyć u człowieka jest nowotworów). *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Ugryzienie bestii' - ugryzienie jest śmiertelne dla wampirów a nawetthumb|220px|Lucien gryzie Fina.pierwotnych. A na ugryzienie nie ma lekarstwa, nie pomogła krew Klausa, Hope a nawet samej bestii. *'Kły' - bestie mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. wyglądem różnią się od kłów wampirów. Słabości *[[Złamanie karku|'Złamanie karku']]' -' choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić nieśmiertelności. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie bestii powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli bestia nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *[[Czarownica|'Magia czarownic']] - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z Pierścieniem Gilberta). Wystąpienia * For the Next Millennium (przepowiednia / Marcel) * Behind the Black Horizon (Lucien) * The Devil Comes Here and Sighs (Lucien) * No More Heartbreaks (Lucien) * Where Nothing Stays Buried (Lucien) * Give 'Em Hell Kid (Marcel) * The Bloody Crown (Marcel) Ciekawostki * Wampirami, które zostały ugryzionymi przez bestie byli Finn Mikaelson, Camille O'Connell, Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson * Nie zostało jednoznacznie potwierdzone, choć zakładano, że tak jest, czy ugryzienie bestii jest równie niebezpieczne i śmiertelne dla Pierwotnych Hybryd jak Klaus Mikaelson lub trybryd jak jego córka. Prawdopodobnie nie, ponieważ wilkołaki były odporne na jad swój i wilków z każdej innej watahy. Podobnie mieszańce, które same były zdolne ukąsić kogoś nie mogły być wrażliwe na takie ugryzienia. * Pomimo tego, że to Marcel był bestią, o której mówiła przepowiednia, że doprowadzi do upadku Pierwotnych, przypuszczalnie Lucien był jednak od niego potężniejszy. Był on o wiele starszy od Marcela i jeszcze przed swoją drugą przemianą przewyższał go siłą. Widać to na przykładzie ich walk z Klausem. W starciach z Lucienem nie miał on szans i został przez niego pokonany dwa razy. Raz, gdy porwał go do swojego apartamentu, gdzie razem z Aurorą znęcał się nad nim i po raz drugi na bagnach zanim Freya go odmieniła i został ostatecznie zabity. Natomiast w walce z Marcelem byli sobie niemal równi, ostatecznie po nadejściu Elijah Marcel został pokonany i uwięziony w podziemiach rezydencji Mikaelsonów. Galeria Kategoria:Gatunki